


So here we are across the road...

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi only wants to be loved, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, I Don't Even Know, I cryed, I will not write angst again, M/M, So much angst, They met, What Was I Thinking?, You hear your soulmate, but.., hurt and no comfort, sad akaashi, this will not have a happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: Akaashi Keiji había estado esperando escuchar a su alma gemela.Toda su familia lo había hecho.Por eso cuando la media noche llego y se fue, cuando su familia comenzo a retirarse no supo que sentir al darse cuenta de que el no había escuchado nada.





	So here we are across the road...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, este es mi aporte a la #AngstWeekBkAk del grupo Haikyuu yaoi en Facebook. No soy exactamente buena con el angst, y mucho menos con ciertos personajes, pero esto tenía que hacerlo, mi cuerpo me exigia escribir un soulmate au, y la semana angst me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. 
> 
> Este trabajo fue hecho mientras escuchaba la cancion Whispers by Dave Baxter, de ahí el titulo.

Las almas gemelas eran algo de lo que siempre se hablaba.

Todas las personas tenían una, alguien que amaría todas las cosas que eras, tus defectos, tus virtudes, aquello que te daba pena admitir, las cosas que nunca le habías dicho a nadie.

En la escuela se decía que lo más normal era escuchar a tú alma gemela al cumplir la mayoría de edad, que no sabrías quien era en un principio,  solo escucharías una voz diciéndote una y mil veces que te quiere, que te ama, que te está esperando. En muchas ocasiones las personas reconocían la voz de inmediato, un amigo, un conocido, alguna persona con la cual te habías topado al menos una vez.

Sin embargo en otras esa voz era tan desconocida como su dueño.

Akaashi Keiji estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años, una fecha importante para todos, sus padres estaban nerviosos, y sus hermanos parecían estar a punto de explotar de la emoción. Desde el día anterior se habían reunido en la casa de sus padres, todos en espera del gran momento, en donde por primera vez en su vida escucharía la voz de aquella persona que sería la más importante para él.

Al llegar la media noche no pudo evitar sostener la respiración, siempre era a esa hora en donde llegaba el primer susurro, la primera palabra de la persona que sería suya para amar.  

Todo mundo tenía la mirada fija en él, en espera de alguna señal, de algo que les dijera que ya había escuchado lo que necesitaba.

Pero los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y no importaba cuanto intentara concentrarse, cuanto cerrara los ojos, no lograba escuchar nada.

Poco a poco la expresión de su familia comenzó a cambiar.

La cara de sus padres fue de las primeras que cayó, cuando el reloj marco la una de la mañana y aun no lograba escuchar nada sus padres se excusaron, diciendo que ya era demasiado tarde, que como personas grandes ellos ya necesitaban descansar.

Les hubiera podido creer, si no hubiera visto la mirada llena de compasión y dolor que tenía su padre, y la forma en la cual su madre intentaba retener las lágrimas.

Conforme más tiempo pasaba más personas se iban retirando, dejándolo solo, diciéndole que solo tenía que esperar un poco más, que todo iba a estar bien.

Sin embargo él podía escuchar lo que no decían, podía ver las miradas que le lanzaban, como si con cada minuto que pasara lentamente se fuera transformando en un fenómeno.

_¿Pero que podía esperar?_

Hasta aquel momento todos habían escuchado a su alma gemela, todos tenían una persona a la cual amar, y que los amaba con la misma pasión.

Cuando el reloj marco las cuatro de la mañana no pudo evitar dejar salir un sonido estrangulado, sentía como su garganta se cerraba, como comenzaba a sudar frío, como todos sus miedos se volvían realidad.

_¿Acaso era realmente una persona tan horrible como decían la escuela?_

Sus compañeros siempre lo molestaban por su formal forma de ser, por la manera en la cual contestaba y trataba tanto a compañeros como a maestros.

Él nunca les hubiera hecho caso, ignoraría cada comentario que hacían sobre su frialdad, sobre su manera de ser… sobre no tener corazón.

Claro que nunca les hubiera hecho caso.

Pero con cada nueva palabra el escudo que construyo para protegerse se iba desmoronando lentamente.

Y termino de caer cuando vio la cara asustada de una de sus compañeras al intentar acercarse a ella, hablar, entablar amistad.

_¿Acaso no merecía ser amado?_

Se quedó en la sala una hora más, esperando que por algún milagro una voz le llegara, que hubiera alguien ahí afuera que fuera capaz de quererlo, de ver atraves de sus barreras.

Pero nada llego.

Despacio camino hasta su cuarto.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama.

Se sentía tan vació.

Suponía que en ese momento debería querer llorar, gritar, reclamarle al mundo el hecho de que no tuviera a nadie que pudiera amarlo.

Pero no.

Lo único que quería hacer era hundirse en esa obscuridad que lo acompañaba desde hace unas semanas.

Quería dormir.

Olvidarse de todo.

Dejar atrás la idea de que por un momento tuvo fe.

De que por un momento realmente creyó que tendría un alma gemela.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en dormir.

Tenía que dormir al menos unas horas antes de ir a la escuela.

A los pocos minutos la conciencia lo había abandonado, dejándolo solo con un suave hilo de esperanza que parecía estar a punto de romperse.

Durante lo que restaba de la noche no soñó con nada.

Solo dejo que su cuerpo recuperara algo de energía, que descansara lo suficiente como para poder levantarse de la cama el día siguiente.

Abrió los ojos.

El techo de su cuarto lo recibió, como todas las mañanas.

Nada había cambiado.

Todo seguía siendo lo mismo.

Se levantó de la cama con movimientos lentos.

Sabía que en cuanto llegara a la escuela las personas comenzarían a preguntar por la voz que debía haber escuchado.

No importaba que antes no le hablaran, que nunca le hubieran dirigido la palabra, el tema de las almas gemelas atraía a todos, los unía, hacía que sintieran una curiosidad tremenda.

Se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

Sus ojos verdes, la piel clara, el cabello negro, los rasgos suaves, todo aquello que lo hacía ser él.

_¿Era tan malo?_

No quería salir de su habitación.

Quería quedarse ahí hasta que el revuelo que causo la ausencia de su otra mitad desapareciera.

Hasta que los demás no se acordaran de él.

Se quedó viendo unos segundos más en el espejo.

Realmente nada había cambiado.

Soltó un suspiro.

Estiro la mano para tocar la fría superficie. Pero antes de que lo hiciera escucho un suave toque en su puerta.

-Keiji, llame a la escuela, no tienes que ir hoy – la voz de su madre.

Era tan extraño escucharla.

Todo tenía un sentido de irrealidad, como si las cosas no le estuvieran pasando a él.

Como si todo lo estuviera viendo por medio de los ojos de un extraño.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Y se dejó caer al piso.

No tenía alma gemela.

Él no tenía alma gemela.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar poco tiempo después de eso.

Al principio no las noto, eran tan pequeñas, tan frágiles, algo que hace años que no veía.

Sin embargo cuando comenzaron a nublar su vista, cuando escucho como de su propia boca salían aquellos sonidos que solo había escuchado en otras personas no tuvo más remedio que dejar todo salir.

La frustración, el miedo, el dolor, la sensación de injusticia que inundaba todo su ser.

El rechazo.

Porque no había otra forma de explicarlo, él era un rechazado.

Era un perdedor y nadie estaba dispuesto a quererlo.

No había nadie para él.

Dejo caer su cuerpo pesadamente.

Puso sus rodillas contra su pecho y dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro lloroso.

Sobreviviría eso.

Lo haría, no importaba como, sobreviviría estar solo toda su vida.

Lo había hecho hasta el momento.

No se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo.

Ignoro las pocas llamadas a su puerta.

Simplemente se quedó en el piso, observando la nada, en espera a que ese día terminara.

No se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó fue por el suave sonido de alguien hablando en su oído.

En un principio pensó que se trataba de alguno de sus familiares. Alguien había entrado en su cuarto y le estaba hablando. Pero conforme iba recuperando la conciencia se daba cuenta de que el tono de voz era tan bajo, tan suave que no podía pertenecer a una persona que estuviera en la misma habitación.

La voz sonaba lejana, como si alguien le estuviera hablando desde el otro lado de un túnel.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando entendió lo que le decía.

_“Te quiero Keiji, te amo Keiji, te adoro Keiji, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…”_ una constante letanía de esas palabras.

Por un instante pensó que estaba alucinando.

Vio el reloj que tenía en su cuarto, aún faltaban unos minutos para la media noche.

Aún era el día de su cumpleaños.

Se concentró de nuevo en la voz, _la voz de su alma gemela._

Las palabras se seguían repitiendo una y otra vez, pero con cada nuevo instante que pasaba era más difícil escucharlas.

Lo único que pudo reconocer de la voz de aquella persona es que era claramente masculina, y que sonaba como alguien de su misma edad, o ligeramente mayor.

Por primera vez en el día se permitió sonreír.

Por lo que parecía no estaba solo después de todo.

________BA_____

Akaashi Keiji pasaría los siguientes diez años de su vida buscando a la persona a la cual le pertenecía aquella voz.

_____BA_______

Para Bokuto Koutarou  las almas gemelas nunca habían sido muy importantes.

Sus padres no lo eran.

Y en su casa jamás se mencionaban.

Mientras que los demás niños de la escuela presumían una y otra vez como había sido la primera vez que sus padres se escucharon el uno al otro él simplemente se quedaba en silencio, viendo el suelo, en espera a que el tema cambiara.

No es que odiara hablar de las voces que debías escuchar, de esa voz en especifico que le pertenecería a la persona que debías amar.

Es que simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Cuando lo intentaba con papá o con mamá era callado de inmediato.

Su familia no era infeliz.

Pero en ocasiones podía notar la mirada perdida de su madre, o la forma en la cual su padre parecía realmente molesto consigo mismo.

Creció en una casa en donde en ocasiones él tenía que llenar los silencios, en donde mientras más ruidoso y alegre fuera más sencillo era para sus padres no concentrarse en aquello que habían perdido por su terquedad.

Fue una sorpresa que sus padres aguantaran por tanto tiempo como lo hicieron.

No fue sino hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad que tuvieron la pelea que los desgarraría. La noche del día anterior a su cumpleaños lo mantuvieron despierto hasta que dieron las doce.

Y entonces lo escucho.

Tan claro como si estuviera en la habitación.

La voz de la persona que estaba destinada a ser su alma gemela.

_“Te quiero Koutarou, te amo Koutarou, te amare por siempre, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…”_

Sus padres de inmediato interpretaron su expresión.

El dolor en la mirada de ambos es algo que aun quisiera poder borrar de su mente.

Esa fue la noche en que su padre tomo sus cosas y abandono la casa.

Ya no podía más con eso.

Tenía que ir a encontrar a la persona con la cual pertenecía.

Su madre se quedó en silencio, viéndolo partir con la mirada vacía. Cuando se acercó a preguntarle qué es lo que pasaba su madre volteo a verlo con una triste sonrisa.

_-Tú papá siempre fue mi alma gemela, pero yo nunca fui la de él -_

Esa verdad lo sorprendió y lo hirió más de lo que creía posible.

Así se enteró de que en ocasiones tú no eres el alma gemela de la persona a la que tú amas.

La vida después de eso no cambio demasiado.

Su madre estaba más ausente.

Y él no encontraba una forma de poder acercarse a ella.

Pasaron algunos años.

Intento estudiar, hacer algo de su vida.

Volver a traer el brillo a los ojos de su madre.

Pero cada vez que intentaba hacer algo parecía que el universo se ponía en su contra.

Lo intento todo hasta que no le quedó otra opción más que entrar a las fuerzas de autodefensa.

No era el trabajo más glamoroso.

Pero era algo que podía hacer.

Paso los siguientes diez años intentando hacer lo posible por ayudar a su madre y mantenerla feliz de la forma que pudiera.

Nunca pensó en buscar a su alma gemela.

_____BA______

Toda su familia esperaba que entrara a la universidad, que sacara un tituló y se estableciera como los demás.

Decían que no les importaba que no tuviera una pareja, que ya encontraría a alguien con quien pasar su vida.

Sobra decir que nunca le creyeron cuando el día de su décimo octavo cumpleaños, a minutos antes de que llegara la medianoche escucho la voz de la persona a quien amaría para siempre. En un principio tal vez si lo hicieron, cuando todo era nuevo, cuando aún había esperanza.

Pero cuando paso un año sin que esa alma gemela se mostrara las cosas comenzaron a decaer rápidamente.

Estudio una carrera en Tokio, para complacer a su familia y para ver si en la gran ciudad tenía más posibilidad de encontrarse con quien sería su compañero de vida.

Cuatro años pasaron sin que escuchara esa voz.

Pero él sabía que aquella persona estaba ahí afuera.

Solo tenía que encontrarla.

Así que dejo atrás su título en contaduría y se metió a un curso de fotografía.

En dos años había terminado.

Necesitaba un trabajo que le permitiera viajar, ver el mundo, escuchar voces.

Y la fotografía le permitiría eso.

Decir que sus padres se decepcionaron es decir poco.

No obstante él tenía que encontrar al dueño de aquella voz. Y si tenía que decepcionar a sus padres para hacerlo, bueno, que así fuera.

Los siguientes cuatro años se la paso viajando a diferentes países, conociendo culturas, viviendo experiencias que nunca pensó vivir, viendo paisajes que nunca se había atrevido a soñar.

Todas las experiencias, todas las vivencias.

Y aun no encontraba a su alma gemela.

Estaba a punto de admitir derrota cuando uno de sus jefes le pidió un trabajo.

Necesitaba ir a una ciudad en donde se encontraba la base de las fuerzas de autodefensa japonesas. Querían una buena sesión de fotografía de la base, junto con algunas tomas de los militares que se encontraban ahí.

No tenía nada que perder, así que tomo sus cosas y se encamino a la ciudad.

Llego al lugar justo el día de su cumpleaños número veintiocho. No pensó nada sobre eso, esa fecha hacía tiempo que había perdido la importancia.

Dejo sus cosas en el hotel, y de inmediato dirigió sus pasos a la base, había escuchado decir a algunas personas que estaban a punto de desplegar a soldados a Corea del norte, y era una oportunidad magnífica para tomar fotografías.

Llego rápidamente al compendio militar, y noto a las diferentes personas que se encontraban ahí, en su mayoría lo que parecían ser madres y algún ser querido.

Vio a los soldados con caras solemnes y miradas decididas.

También vio el miedo que había debajo de aquellas miradas.

Saco su cámara y estaba a punto de tomar la primera fotografía cuando la escucho.

Aquella voz que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando.

Con rapidez volteo, y por primera vez se encontró cara a cara con la persona que era su alma gemela.

Ojos verdes chocaron contra ambar. Una mirada abierta y alegre, un rostro confiable, todo aquello que no se permitió imaginar, todo en una sola persona.

Pensó en acercarse, hablarle, ver como reaccionaba a conocerlo.

Sin embargo aquella persona simplemente se fue, le dio la espalda, como si sus miradas no se hubieran cruzado, como si no lo hubiera reconocido.

Sintió como las piernas se le debilitaban. Pero ahora no se podía dar por vencido, por fin lo había encontrado.

Tal vez solo necesitaba hablarle, tal vez solo necesitaban conocerse bien.

Por eso decidió quedarse ahí, esperar.

Eso era lo único que podía hacer.

_______BA______

Los ojos verdes lo perseguían.

No importaba como intentara deshacerse de aquella mirada, no podía olvidar aquellos ojos que parecían perforar hasta su alma.

No sabía porque, en toda su vida había conocido a varias personas con aquel color de ojos y ninguna le causo tal impacto.

Tal vez solo fuera por aquella aura de soledad que parecía emanar de la persona que los poseía.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, ese no era momento para estar pensando en cosas como esas.

Sintió como su compañero despertaba, y se removía a su lado.

-Vamos Kuroo, tienes que estar en guardia dentro de unos minutos – susurro suavemente, poniendo una mano en el brazo de su amigo.

Este solo abrió un ojo.

-Vamos Bo, aún tenemos tiempo de dormir un rato más –

Tiempo después, cuando hable de esa conversación con quien será su terapeuta nunca podrá recordar que fue lo que respondió.

Solo recordara el sonido de los disparos y los gritos de las personas a su alrededor.

Se suponía que estaban en una zona pacífica.

Se suponía que solo estaban ahí para mantener el orden y para que las personas no hicieran alguna tontería.

Pero las cosas nunca van como se planean.

Después le explicarían que ahí había personas radicales, que no querían a los japoneses en aquel lugar, le explicarían que la información no llego hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Le dirían que superaría lo que paso.

Que sobreviviría.

Pero él no estaba seguro de eso.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a las personas que venían hacía ellos, la mirada aterrorizada de Kuroo, el sonido de disparos, las voces gritando, y el color rojo.

Siempre el color rojo.

Las noches ya no eran otra cosa más que una tortura para él.

Durante el día podía fingir que todo estaba bien, podía sonreír, bromear, hacer cosas que lo hacían parecer un idiota frente a los demás, y eso lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir normal. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero durante las noches…

Lo llamaban hiper-vigilancia.

El constante estado en el que estaba, sin poder dormir, siempre escuchando a ver si algo sucedía, siempre listo para ofrecer una respuesta violenta.

Por eso sus oficiales al mando no querían que volviera a la vida civil muy pronto.

Pero cuando un año paso sin que sus síntomas aumentaran o disminuyeran no les quedo de otra.

Lo tuvieron que dejar ir.

Así fue como se encontró de nuevo en esa base militar de donde había salido.

Y por primera vez en un año el pensamiento de unos ojos verdes invadió de nuevo su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si al hacerlo aquella mirada pudiera borrarse de sus pensamientos.

No había forma en la cual aquella persona continuara en aquel lugar.

Camino un poco, mirando a todas partes, en espera de encontrar algún rostro conocido, alguien a quien saludar o a quien envolver en un abrazo.

No se encontró a nadie.

Pero a unos metros de donde el estaba se encontraba el dueño de aquellos ojos verdes.

Mirándolo fijamente.

Como si esperara que se le acercara.

Se le quedo viendo como embobado.

No entendía que estaba haciendo ahí.

_¿Por qué seguía ahí?_

Como en cámara lenta vio cómo se acercaba a él, con una mirada decidida. Pensó en huir, solo por un momento, había algo en aquella persona que lo atraía, como miel a las abejas, pero al mismo tiempo algo le gritaba una y otra vez que lo más lógico que podía hacer era irse, correr, salir de aquel lugar antes de que aquel hombre estuviera más cerca.

Con treinta años Bokuto nunca se había preguntado quien era su alma gemela.

Jamás.

Era un pensamiento que nunca paso por su mente, bueno, tal vez una, o dos, o diez veces… pero en todas aquellas ocasiones la mirada perdida de su madre aquel día que su padre se fue de la casa hacía acto de presencia.

Era algo que no necesitaba en su vida.

Podía ser feliz solo.

No necesitaba un bello extraño con ojos más profundos que la más bella esmeralda, con piel de alabastro ni cabello de caoba, no necesitaba aquella tímida sonrisa ni la forma del cuerpo que se insinuaba debajo del traje que aquel estaba usando.

No necesitaba la suave voz barítono que le decía que aquella persona era su alma gemela.

-Buenas tardes Bokuto-san –

Sintió como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, y como sus manos empezaban a sudar.

Aquel hombre con cara de ángel era la persona destinada para él.

Por un momento pensó en dejar que su emoción se llevara el control, saltar sobre aquella persona, abrazarla y apretarlo contra su pecho, olerlo por primera vez, sentir el peso del cuerpo contrario contra el suyo.

Llevarlo a tomar un café, platicar, conocerse el uno al otro, darse un suave beso de despedida a la entrada de su casa.

Su casa.

El lugar en donde se supone que debería dormir.

Su fantasía llego a un abrupto final.

_¿Cómo podía tan siquiera pensar en condenar a una persona a vivir una vida con alguien tan roto como él?_

Fijo su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes.

No podía hacerlo.

No podía obligarlo a vivir con los demonios que lo acechaban cada noche.

Antes de que lo pudiera pensar dos veces su boca decidió por él.

-¿Quién eres tú? –

La mirada que siguió aquella pregunta remplazaría a la de su madre.

Nunca había visto a alguien perder toda esperanza en un instante.

______BA________

Así que si estaba solo después de todo.

Ese había sido uno de sus mayores miedos, que alguien fuera su alma gemela, pero que él no fuera la de nadie.

Soltó una risita despreciativa.

Que tonto había sido.

Volteo a ver una última vez a la persona que era su alma gemela.

Podía verse fácilmente enamorado de él.

Era una lástima que lo contrario nunca podría pasar.

Tenía que volver al lugar en donde se había estado quedando.

Parecía que era momento de seguir con su viaje.

_______BA_______

  Lo vio irse y no pudo decir nada.

No quería amarrarlo a sus demonios.

Salió de la base militar y camino hasta llegar a su casa.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su padre sentado en la sala.

Sintió un enojo que hace años pensó que había apagado surgir en su interior.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – no quería ser especialmente grosero, pero verlo de nuevo después de todos esos años lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Vine a hablar con tú madre – fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

Lo observo unos segundos más antes de internarse en la casa, en busca de su madre.

La encontró en su habitación, con una mano sobre la boca, llorando silenciosamente.

No dijo nada.

Solo se acercó a ella, y paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.

Podía sentir lo delgada que estaba, lo pequeña que era, la fragilidad que tenía.

Por un momento se volvió a sentir como un niño de ocho años, intentando llevar toda la carga emocional de una familia que parecía no querer funcionar.

No oyó a su padre salir.

Y esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

Unos días después se encontró a su madre viendo uno de sus álbumes de fotografías, en donde aparecían las fotos de su boda.

Pensó en quitárselo de las manos, arrojarlo a algún lugar lejano y arropar a su madre en sus brazos.

Pero la expresión que ella tenía lo detuvo.

Aquella suave sonrisa. Como si estuviera recordando el mejor día de su vida.

Se acercó dónde estaba y vio la fotografía que ella observaba con tal cariño.

Una imagen sencilla, su madre viendo a su padre con adoración, mientras que este volteaba a ver a otra parte, como si no notara el claro cariño que ella le profesaba.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? – pregunto, porque no podía evitarlo. Sabía que él nunca sería capaz de sobrevivir de la misma manera que lo hizo ella. Tal vez la pregunta no estaba formulada de la forma más respetuosa, pero tenía que saber.

Ojos iguales a los suyos lo voltearon a ver.

-Koutarou, un alma gemela es algo para ser atesorado, para ser querido y guardado en lo más hondo de tú ser, es una persona que te querrá y te comprenderá como nadie lo hace, es quien te ayudara a luchar esos demonios que te consumen – era la primera vez que su madre le hablaba de esa manera, con aquella pasión – no importa si en algún momento te causa dolor, no importa si no es correspondida, el simple hecho de poder amar a alguien de esa manera es un regalo –

Si hubo un instante en donde se arrepintió de su decisión de no haberle hablado a la persona que estaba destinada para él fue ese.

-Conocí a la mía – confeso suavemente, con la mirada baja.

Sabía que su madre entendería.

-Oh Koutarou –

Esa noche se la paso hablando con su madre, esperando poder enmendar su error.

Le hablo de su miedo, de los problemas que tenía, de cómo no quería obligar a alguien a compartir esos problemas.

Su madre escucho, sin decir palabra hasta que supo que había terminado.

-Koutarou, esa persona está hecha para ti, sabrá cómo lidiar con tus problemas, te amara no importa que – fueron sus palabras.

Se quedo clavo en el piso ante tales palabras. No había pensado en eso.

Era un idiota.

Así decidió empezar su búsqueda, primero por la ciudad, preguntando por todas partes por una persona con la descripción de aquel hermoso ángel.

Pero nadie le sabía decir nada.

Después pregunto en toda la prefectura, viajando de ciudad en ciudad.

Nadie sabía nada.

Continúo por las prefecturas contiguas, intentando hacer dibujos, enseñárselos a las personas, ver si alguien lo reconocía. 

Las personas lo veían con pena, y le deseaban suerte, pero todos le daban respuestas negativas.

Lentamente los años comenzaron a pasar.

Consiguió algunos trabajos, que le daban lo necesario para poder continuar buscando a su alma gemela. Pero siempre que parecía que estaba a punto de verlo de nuevo algo pasaba, algo que lo mantenía a distancia, separado de aquella persona tan especial.

En ese tiempo había aprendido pequeñas cosas de su otra mitad.

Que se apellidaba Akaashi.

Que le gustaban los dulces.

Que era una persona muy reservada.

Que no comía fuera de casa.

Y eso era prácticamente todo.

Aún seguía buscándolo.

Aunque en ocasiones pensaba que Akaashi lo evitaba el aún seguía buscándolo.

Porque se supone que ellos debería terminar juntos, eran almas gemelas después de todo.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, no duden en dejar sus quejas, sugerencias, o cualquier otra cosa en los comentarios. 
> 
> Y antes de que se me olvide tengo que darle las gracias a la gran Kilik Pride por ayudarme con esto y escuchar la idea antes que todos, además de aguantar mis constantes menajes diciendole que me estaba volviendo loca. 
> 
> Con amor   
> KnQ


End file.
